fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Walk Away
Just Walk Away is the second episode in the Fugly Hoes: In Summer miniseries. It is written by Kyle. Plot While Tim and Kyle are talking in the bathroom about moving to New York together, Nate is crying in behind the door hearing every word. Kyle walks out seeing Nate, who glares at him with disgust. Kyle rushes after him, but Joe and Sydney stop him, telling him to leave him alone. Sydney then rushes after him. A heartbroken Nate reveals to Sydney that his parents can't afford to send him to New York like the rest of them so he has to save money for a plane ticket first, but he can't because he has no job. Sydney switches the topic to their Surprise Party for his, Kyle, Kyler and Joe's monthaverrsary. Nate says he is looking forward to it. Joe in the meantime is distracted at work, which being a lifeguard is not a good thing to be. Joe is desperately missing Kyler, who is due to comeback for the rest of the summer in a week or so. He sings Wish You Were Here, before he hears a knock on the door and a familiar voice singing I Can Do Better Than That. Kyler is on the other end and tackle hugs Joe and the two make out passionately, not knowing that the Fuglies planned it. The night of the Surprise Party has come and all the Fuglies are there, except Kyle. Nate is seen sitting sadly in the corner. Lily and Joe seeing this are seething with rage at Kyle for not showing up. Nate tells them not to be mad at him, just to pity him. He then runs off the Kyles house while singing The Moment I Knew. Seeing Kyle was lazily just in bed he begins to shout at Kyle for lying to him and planning to run off the New York without him. Kyle rebuts that he was simply considering it, and that he never actually got back to Tim. Nate walks away but Kyle follows him and tells him that he called Sydney and told her that he couldn't make it tonight but she didn't tell Nate for some reason. The reason is revealed to be that someone called The Phantom is somehow able to replicate anyone's voice and is able, and they stole Sydney's phone. The Phantom is then shown giving Matt a small bag of something. Matt turns around and returns to the party. The Phantom texts Lily, saying that she isn't the only woman in Matt's life, and that she should just give up on him. Lily not willing to be threatened by some skank who wants her man, dances ferociously with Matt. The Phantom, pissed off that they would dare defy them, amps up the stakes, and plans to destroy the Fuglies, no matter the cost, I Gave You My Music . Meanwhile, Lily asks Matt if there was ever anyone else, to which Matt replies that there has never been anyone else but her, and that she is his once in lifetime, his one true ending. They sing Can I Have This Dance?. Tim decides to leave for New York with or without Kyle. Kyle wishes him luck and that he will visit him. Tim tells him that his offer still stands, What You Own. Kyle sees Nate standing behind them. Nate tells Kyle that they should move to New York together when the time is right. Kyle says he doesn't know if he can wait for Nate anymore, that he has the chance to get out of Nicaragua and he is going to take it, with or without Nate. Nate tells Kyle that if he leaves now, there one be any second chances. Kyle tells Nate to go f*ck himself and walks away. Running towards Tim, he asks the other boy if he is too late to which Tim replies that he isn't, and hands him a plane ticket that says London on it, Just Walk Away. Nate runs to Lily's house, where her, Matt, Joe, Angelika and Sydney are all hanging out. When she answers the door, she sees Nate in tears, and he tells them that him and Kyle broke up and that he doesn't know where Kyle went. Kyle and Tim land in London where they plan to spend the rest of the summer before moving to New York. Kyler heads back to Ohio of two more weeks, and meets two new staff members, Anna and Sky. The Phantom removes their mask and reveals herself to be Ana of the Vapid Sluts. Ana sends a message to a blocked number telling them that the plan is in motion, that the Fuglies will be destroyed when ever they are ready. The episode ends with Kyle calling Nate, telling him that he is okay, that he just needs some space right now. Nate asks if they are okay, to which Kyle pauses for a few seconds and the replies "Yes". Songs